1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the collapsible electronic device, a cover is hinged to a main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly often allows the cover to only rotate relative to the main body, but not move relative thereto. An interstice at the joint of the cover and the main body facilitates hinging the cover, so an interstice remains between the cover and the main body when the cover is latched to the main body. The cover may move relative to the main body even when the cover is latched, presenting an unsteady disposition.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.